


take me to church

by carneasada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1900's AU, Angst, FUCK ME NVRM, Heaven & Hell, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, death is better, fuck y'all, i cried, i love myself tho y'all gonna cry, iwaoi - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carneasada/pseuds/carneasada
Summary: He should've worshipped her sooner. Though the only heaven he'd be going to, was when he was alone with him. He was born sick, but he loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: hella homophobia
> 
> who did that

 He was always left breathless, always left sweaty and aching for more. He never asked for more though, that would be greedy. He was already sinning as much as he could, though he could never sin enough. It wasn't right. He loved it though, the pain that isolation brought was nothing. The thought of being with Tooru in the end was all that he needed.

 Hajime repeated that to himself every night. Every night, after he and the chocolate haired boy named Tooru Oikawa had their disgusting definition of fun- bodies tangled and sweaty, the room suddenly becoming too dark to see the scratches and bites; small droplets of blood being the evidence that the world needed. His body reacted in a way that was just so fucking disgraceful, sinful.  

 With their faces always buried in each other's warmth, they never seperated. Not when they were all alone. Tooru loved him so much, he adored the boy, he'd do anything for him. Despite him being sweaty and exhausted to the point of sleep, laying in bed with Hajime (who was in the same state, both quite blissful) Tooru was married to a woman. 

 She was gorgeous, who only wished the best for him and their child. She was happy with the family that they had created. 

 He was not happy. He was anything but elated at the moment. In fact, that's how he's felt since he realised he was the opposite of what was acceptable. In the dark night, while he told his wife that he had to work the night shift, that's what he's been telling her this whole time anyway, he wasn't working at all. He would lay in bed with Hajime. Sharing kisses, tongues, love and passion, drowning in the pleasure and pain.

 He was broke, Tooru. 

 He had no money to support the family ever since he had started taking the "night shift". He'd left his job for Hajime, he'd left everything. And at first, he thought it was the worst idea ever. She'd find out that he wasn't working, and instead in bed with a _man._ Though at one point, he couldn't remember when, he stopped caring.

 He only had a few days left. A few days left to stay, and caress Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime. Who had the most beautiful green eyes, tanned skin and wild hair. The one with the most carefree life, the one who's heart was made of glass but within the glass was a burning flame. He made sure not to shatter it. 

 Hajime loved Tooru in return, giving him money to care for his family so they could continue loving each other so profoundly, until the end of their lives. That proved to be soon, _for one of them._

Tooru hugged Hajime tightly, his left leg draped over the other's bare body. "Hajime..." he said in a low voice, his chocolate eyes focused on the seemingly interesting patch of skin that belonged to Hajime's upper chest. Said Hajime hummed deeply, tilting his head slightly towards Oikawa. The drowsiness was evident in his greyish green eyes.

 Oikawa was silent for a moment. A moment turned into a few minutes, until a tear slowly ran down his pale cheek. "They know." He choked back a sob, burying his face into Hajime's neck. "We're not human to them, H-Hajime.." he sobbed, a bit of snot threatening to slip out of his reddening nose. "We're not clean." He choked again.

 "I know." Iwaizumi said, his eyes suddenly distant and knowing. He always tried to be strong around the boy he loved so much. Tooru laughed sadly, tears still pouring. "Be ugly with me, Iwa-chan." He said. Hajime smiled softly, sitting up calmly. He helped Tooru up and out of the very poorly held together bed. "Did I do good?" Hajime asked, reaching for his pants.

 Tooru pulled the covers up to him, smiling with tears still threatening to spill, his nose red. "You did just fine. I'm sure we'll be together in the end." He said, reaching over and grabbing his hand to rub it. Iwaizumi smiled. "Then don't cry. We'll go together, and I'll see you there. And I'll continue to love you there, even if it's Hell." He said, slowly inching over to the teary eyed boy. 

 He gently placed his arm around him, pulling him closely and pecking his lips.

 Perhaps he finally sinned enough for both of them to go down peacefully. He'd see him there, and continue to shower him in love, even if it was Hell. He'd guarantee it, that even as they'd bleed to death by the hands of the people, that he'd get to see his lover's gentle smile just _one more time._ He'd never see it again, as long as the fiery pits of hell still burned.

 He'd be stuck hearing his screams of agony for eternity, but he was with him. It didn't matter.

 Or at least, he thought.

 April 13th, 8:09 PM.

 "Amen!" The Priest shouted, causing the crowd to recreate his word. 

 Hajime only kneeled in front of the burning fire, tears streaming down his face as fast as they could, his screams echoing off of the church's walls. No matter how loud he screamed, he could no longer hold him, or caress him, or kiss him, or see his gentle smile and chocolate eyes any longer. 

 He could only smell ashes and smoke.

 And he could sin all he wanted now. Though the thought of Tooru already down without him, was tearing the remaining pieces of his scratched and shattered glass heart apart. 

 But he would see him soon, his poor lover. Even if it was to no longer exist, and instead drown himself in the poison that was isolation and depression that the noose dripped. 

 The depression came in the form of blood. So he would see his gentle smile and shower him in love, and continue to love Tooru Oikawa, even if it was Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> i did THAT


End file.
